In the past, binder arrangements consisted of a pair of covers each joined to a spine by a hinge with at least one binder, such as a three ring binder, attached to an inside surface of one of the covers. In previous binder arrangements, the hinge was a conventional hinge that is a separate component that attaches to the spine and one of the covers. Unfortunately, use of a separate hinge is not only more costly to produce, but it also increases assembly costs because it requires more assembly steps. More recently, living hinges formed by a break or weakness in a board of one-piece construction have been used to break the board up into a pair of covers and a spine. However, such a hinge only permits the cover to bend relative to the spine along a single line. Where the storage volume of the binder is at or greater than the storage capacity of the binder, closing the binder becomes more difficult. In fact, repeated closings of an overfilled binder can create a crease elsewhere in one or both binder covers. Over time, such a crease can develop into a crack that leads to premature failure of the binder cover, ultimately requiring replacement of the binder.
Binders often include a hold down page whose function is to help hold down the contents being held by the binder to keep the contents of the binder more organized. Unfortunately, hold down pages typically are themselves not tied down or otherwise anchored, making them largely ineffective. In addition, hold down pages often warp, curl or become bent over time because of this. As a result, hold down pages are often a nuisance and many times are discarded.
Binder arrangements can be packaged in the configuration of a case that can be opened using a zipper that has one end attached to the spine. Unfortunately, over time, repeated openings and closings of the zipper can tear the end of the zipper from the spine or tear the zipper such that the zipper teeth will no longer properly engage thereby making it difficult, if not impossible, to close the case.
Finally, binder arrangements that have a pair of opposed binders often are difficult to close because the rings of one of the binders often interferes against the rings of the other one of the binders. Repeated interference can cause binder rings to bend making it difficult to open and close them. Just as bad, interference between the rings can cause creasing of one or both covers if excessive force is applied, such as what can happen out of frustration, when closing the binder arrangement.
In the past, hold down pages have been solely used to help secure the contents of a binder. Typically, they are provided to help prevent the contents of a binder from warping, twisting or otherwise undesirably shifting relative to the binder and to each other. In fact, binder hold down pages have generally been of such flimsy or poor construction, they end up being ill suited to perform their intended hold down function, let alone do anything else. As such, it is heretofore believed that binder hold down pages have not been configured to do anything else other than serving its intended hold down function. The result is a great deal of wasted binder page surface area.
What is needed is an improved binder arrangement that can be configured as a case that addresses at least one of these problems. What is further needed is a binder arrangement that opens and closes more smoothly, that is more robust, and that lasts longer.
What is also needed is a binder hold down page that function as something else in addition to functioning as a hold down page. What is further needed is a binder hold down page that more efficiently utilizes at least a portion of its surface area.